Through the Eyes of a Serpent
by Lucione
Summary: When Hermione's time-turner breaks she goes back in time and meets a certain ---less sadistic--- Slytherin. (reviews and comments welcome)
1. Default Chapter

Through the Eyes of a Serpent: Chapter One  
  
Hermione walked into 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' nervously glancing about herself. When she saw no-one she knew watching her she walked further into the store.  
  
She walked immediately up to the counter where a frizzy purple-haired witch stood with a nametag reading "Irene".  
  
"Two Firebolts please Irene." Hermione spoke quickly wanting to get out of the store and not wanting to get caught. You see even though one of the Firebolts was for Ron ---a birthday present--- the other was for her. She had developed a liking for both flying and Quidditch the previous year and was going to try out for the position of Beater; as both Fred and George Weasley had graduated the previous term. Needless to say she wanted to keep it a secret.  
  
"Hey you're that ex-girlfriend of Harry Potter's aren't ya?" Irene asked as she noisily snapped her strawberry bubblegum. "Really broke his heart when you went behind his back with that Krum bloke."  
  
Hermione seethed. She still despised Rita Skeeter for writing that article about her. "Just get me two Firebolts Irene." Hermione said stressing the woman's name.  
  
"Alright, alright no reason to get upset." Irene muttered as she grabbed two Firebolts from the shelf behind the counter. "That'll be 100 galleons".  
  
Hermione dumped her heavy change purse out on the counter and counted out 100 galleons before taking the two brooms from Irene. "Thanks".  
  
Hermione was stepping out of 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' when she collided with an annoyed looking Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"While I am always pleased to be in your presence Miss Granger" Lucius snarled "I am sort of busy today. Now, if you wouldn't mind moving your filth out of my way I shall be going."  
  
Hermione visibly bristled at his words. Voldemort had been defeated in Hermione and the rest of the golden trio's sixth year. Without a Dark Lord most of the death eaters had disbanded which left Lucius without people to dictate to.  
  
"Missing your wife and the death-eaters Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione asked sweetly and smirked. Narcissa had left the elder Malfoy for unknown reasons.  
  
Hermione stood impatiently tapping her foot. "So, what are you doing here Lucius?" Buying Draco's spot on the Quidditch team again no doubt."  
  
Lucius regarded Hermione cruelly with his steel-blue eyes. He looked first to her now sleek and shiny hair which fell softly in light brown waves down her back. Then his eyes roamed her developed body drinking her in as if she was a bottle of water in the Sahara.  
  
"In the future Miss Granger I would advise you to mind your manners."  
  
Hermione stared back defiantly at Lucius just a glimmer of fear visible in her honey-brown eyes. She stared at his long, well kept platinum blonde hair (tied back with the traditional black-velvet ribbon of course() then eyed his muscular torso and broad, well developed shoulders, giving him the same once over he had given her.  
  
Hermione swept her hair behind her shoulder and with a snooty "Hmmph!" pushed past Lucius.  
  
"You will NOT walk away from me like that mudblood!" Lucius roared in anger as he grabbed for the sleeve of Hermione's robe.  
  
Hermione already having descended the first two steps of the exit was put of balance. Waving her arms around madly trying to steady herself Hermione fell down the last five steps. Hermione lifted her head from the dirt where she lay with bruised shins and looked to the ground where her time turner lay. Broken.  
  
Hermione looked scathingly into Lucius' eyes before she disappeared abruptly in a swirling golden mist. 


	2. Chapter 2

Through the Eyes of a Serpent: Chapter 2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Aeris 921- Yeah, it's going to be a Lucius/Hermione story. Just 'gotta wait a little while longer for that to start showing.  
  
Apollonia2- Yes, they definitely will react towards each other.in more ways than one.  
  
Julkat007- Thanks for the compliment. I do try!  
  
Kili-2 Thank you. Do you know where I can find any more L/HR stories?  
  
"Aaaah!!!" Hermione screamed as she fell through the air. "THUD!"  
  
Opening here eyes Hermione glanced down at the unfortunate person she has collided with. "MALFOY!" She shrieked as she looked at her surroundings. She was in Hogwarts. With Lucius Malfoy. An eighteen year old Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Yes, that's right. Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy." The tall blonde declared with a superior air as he extended his hand to Hermione to help her up. "And you are?"  
  
"Annalise Granger" she decided to go with her middle name. "I'm a 7th year transfer student from Durmstrang." Hermione extended her hand to Lucius who shook it eagerly. Especially after her last statement.  
  
"Some old dorm-mates of mine are friends with a Narcissa Black, I believe, all they talked about was you!" Hermione gave him what she thought was a satisfied smirk while inside she was thinking. 'OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD. What am I 'going to do?!?'  
  
"They would, wouldn't they?" Lucius sneered as he handed Hermione her forgotten Firebolt which had flown against the trophy case. "My father wishes me to marry that pug-faced whore (I'm comparing her to Pansy here) though I dread the thought; she gives a bad name to the honor of pure- bloods."  
  
Hermione grimaced slightly at this but Lucius was so caught up in himself that he didn't notice.  
  
"You need to watch where you're going from now on, Annalise. No more tripping over yourself in the hall. You won't always have a gentleman like me to help you along your way." Lucius bowed slightly, arrogantly at the waist and kissed Hermione's hand. "Till we meet again!" And with that he was gone down the hall with a slight billowing of his robes.  
  
Hermione walked immediately to where she knew the head masters office to be. After ten minutes she finally guessed the password ---cherry tart--- and ran speedily up to Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"Sir, my name is Hermione Granger. I am from the year 2003. My time-turner broke.and a future death-eater kissed my hand!!!" Hermione spat on her hand and tried desperately to wipe the Malfoy germs off on her checkered skirt.  
  
"Miss Granger, you shall be going by what name in this time?"  
  
"Annalise Granger."  
  
"Miss Annalise Granger, I will certainly inquire to the ministry about getting you another time-turner."  
  
"Great!" Hermione smiled widely and whispered low to herself, "No more encounters with Malfoy the super arrogant bastard."  
  
"Ahem" Dumbledore cleared his throat and Hermeione groaned - realizing he must have heard her. - "But, it might take awhile.you see in this time time- turners are not yet invented."  
  
Hermione gasped her mouth hanging open in a wide 'O' of shock. "Well, um--- I suppose you'll need to see this then." Hermione handed him her OWL report which she always carried with her in case Snape tried to accuse her of being a dunderhead not worthy of being in NEWT level potions. "To uh see what kind of classes you'll need to place me in."  
  
Dumbledore glanced down at the paper with a look of surprise. "Sixteen OWLS a perfect score, sadly this beats Miss Evans score of 14--- Oh Minerva will be so disappointed that the head girl and boy won't both be from Gryffindor this year." Dumbledore chuckled as he obviously envisioned McGonagall's reaction. "Oh well, you'll have to do it now Miss Granger, now let's get you sorted."  
  
With out giving Hermione a second to catch her wits Dumbledore hustled her into the Great Hall--- where breakfast was just starting--- and introduced her to everyone. "Everybody, this is Annalise Granger a 7th year transfer student from--- Durmstrang" he added as Hermione whispered to him. "She will now be sorted." With a twinkle in his ever-twinkling eyes he shoved her on a stool and jammed the sorting hat on her head.  
  
'A Granger eh--- seems like I've sorted you before'  
  
'You MUST be daft' Hermione whispered fervently. 'Dumbledore just said himself that I'm a transfer student.'  
  
'Yes, but you're hiding something aren't you?'  
  
'How would you know if I was'  
  
The hat chose to ignore Hermione's sarcasm and started her sorting.  
  
"Cunning--- more than enough cunning and ambition to be in Slytherin, but you are not pure of blood, sadly" this last part the hat whispered only loud enough for Hermione to hear.  
  
"Plenty of bravery and loyalty more than enough for Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Yet, those aren't the place for you either."  
  
"You must be with those of like mind where your talents and knowledge will be appreciated--- the place for you is RAVENCLAW!!!" The hat boomed loudly then fell silent.  
  
Hermione glanced at the Ravenclaw table where everybody was clapping and smiling.  
  
"Another announcement" Dumbledore shouted and everyone fell completely silent. "Seeing as how Miss Granger has a perfect 16 OWL record which tops that of Lily Evans ---our original and first choice for the post of Head Girl--- Annalise Granger will now be Head Girl and James Potter will be Heady Boy!"  
  
Hermione looked at the Ravenclaw table where everyone was shouting their congratulations then to the Gryffindor table where Lily Evans and James Potter were shooting her daggers with their eyes.  
  
Hermione gulped. 'If looks could kill Id be dead- resurrected-and dead again!'  
  
As Hermione was leaving the Great Hall to go to her Head Girl dorm she was cornered by James Potter, "Duel Granger, I insist. For coming in here and thinking you're better than everyone!" He foolishly brandished his wand for anyone and everyone to see.  
  
Hermione groaned to herself. Snape was right. James was a prat.  
  
Lily was at his sided begging him to just let things be. But, James wouldn't have it. "Duel in the Room of Requirement Granger!"  
  
Hermione took out her own wand (10 inch cherry wood with a feather of an enchanted Raven) and spoke calmly. "Alright Potter, let's go then."  
  
Hermione marched silently alongside James who kept shooting here scathing looks until they finally reached and entered the Room of Requirement.  
  
"First rule of dueling James" Hermione said as James closed the door. "NEVER turn your back on your opponent! IMMOBULUS!!" The spell made James absolutely still for a few moments but then he seemed to snap out of it.  
  
With a flick of his wand and a shaking of his head James shouted "SCOURGIFY!" Hermione knocked the spell easily away not wanting to get her mouth soaped very much.  
  
"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!!!" Hermione screamed and James tried to dodge the spell but couldn't get out of the way in time and as a second thought "Let's see how you like this- SCOURGIFY! STUPEFY!!!"  
  
Lily glared at Hermione as she levitated a soapy mouthed, goofy grinning, petrified James to the infirmary. And, then she heard clapping. "Congratulations Granger--- I see you're up to date on your Defense Against the Dark Arts" Lucius stepped into the light as Hermione exited the Room of Requirement.  
  
Hermione smiled. A compliment from a Malfoy. This one would have to go in her pensieve.  
  
"Congratulations for taking the mudblood's Head Girl title and then for hexing the mudblood's muggle loving boyfriend into blithering stupidity." Lucius smirked as he gazed approvingly at the tired Hermione.  
  
"Mudblood?" Hermione questioned her right eye twitching severely.  
  
"Yeah,Evans is a mudblood. It's a disgrace, I know, that they are even allowed to live, let alone walk the halls of this school."  
  
Hermione's eye twitched severely yet again. "YOU ARROGANT POMPOUS ASS I AM A MUGGLE A MUDBLOOD IF YOU WILL!!!" Hermione stepped menacingly towards a slightly cowering Lucius.  
  
"The only one to ever be admitted to Durmstrang. I don't wish to prove myself again MALFOY!" Hermione spat his name out in disgust as if it was a vile poison and then she slapped him across the face. "DON'T YOU EVER LET ME HEAR YOU SAY THAT WORD IN FRONT OF ME AGAIN!!!"  
  
Hermione turned and ran to her Dorm giving the password along the way --- silver raven--- and collapsed onto her bed. She had been sent back in time, had been flirted with by a future death-eater a MALFOY no less, had been kissed on the hand by the same Malfoy, had had a duel with her best friend's father and has slapped Lucius Malfoy for saying the word mudblood. She snuggled under the covers and looked in surprise over at the corner of her room where all her needed school books and school robes and attire lay neatly. 'Dumbledore really does think of everything' she mused.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!! "Let me in Annalise, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I don't know what I'm saying sometimes!"  
  
"GO AWAY!!" Hermione shouted back to the insistent pleading of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"I won't say it again.I like you, wee seem to have a lot in common and I'd like to get to know you better--- plus any girl who can beat Potter is fine by me."  
  
Hermione could almost hear Lucius smirking through the door and then smiled at the comment he had made about Harry's father.  
  
"Alright, fine. If I at least agree to be civil to you will you go away and let me sleep?"  
  
"OF COURSE I will" Hermione could hear the sense of triumph in his voice.  
  
"Okay, meet me in front of my dorm at 9:00 a.m. and Lucius---"  
  
"Yesssss" he drawled back in what he must have thought was a suave tone.  
  
"Get lots of sleep-you'll need all the energy you can get tomorrow to carry my books!"  
  
Hermione could hear him protesting through the door.  
  
"Then and only then will I consider doing anything but despising you!"  
  
Hermione heard him reluctantly agree and walk away. She smiled as she turned off her lights. Maybe she would have a little fun while she was here after all. Soon she was enjoying a much needed sleep.  
  
In his office Dumbledore sat, reclining in his chair gazing up at the ceiling. Everything hadn't stared out the way he had wanted it to. But, things were shaping up and with that his eyes started twinkling--- yet again. 


End file.
